Hey Jealousy
by Tora II
Summary: Seishirou didn’t particularly care one way or the other what the Look was called, only that it served it’s purpose in making small children cry and frightening off the people who tried to ogle his Subaru-kun." AU-ish fun and fluff oneshot. SeiSub


So my second story on . This was previously published on my LJ, and since it was well-received there, I decided to post it here as well. This story is just a piece of AU-ish fun and fluff that has absolutely nothing to do with Tokyo Babylon or X/1999. Therefore, completely spoiler free. I wanted Seishirou and Subaru to have some kind of happy ending, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Hey Jealousy

Seishirou knew that his feelings were completely illogical and ridiculous. He and Subaru had been living quite happily together for three years. They had been dating for a year prior to that. Their relationship was strong and they were happy together. Subaru was in love with him, and even if he wasn't Subaru was such a horrible liar that he wouldn't have been capable of keeping an affair secret for more than five seconds. Less, actually, the younger man was easy to read in any situation. Seishirou needed to only take one look at his face to know his thoughts. Something he knew drove his lover to distraction when he could not do the same to Seishirou.

So, really, Seishirou had no reason to be jealous. None at all. Just because that little hussy was draped all over _his_ Subaru-kun…

OK, so Seishirou readily admitted that he was a possessive bastard by nature. There was very little he could look back on over the course of his lifetime and say, with absolute certainty, that it belonged to him and only him. Subaru was his. Seishirou had a special Look for people who didn't accept that fact. Subaru called it his "Mine" Look, always with an exasperated roll of his eyes. Kamui called it his "psychotic stalker" Look. Seishirou didn't particularly care one way or the other what the Look was called, only that it served it's purpose in making small children cry and frightening off the people who tried to ogle _his_ Subaru-kun.

He currently had that Look leveled at the little hussy curled up in Subaru's lap. In an unprecedented act of defiance, she ignored him. Even going so far as to cuddle deeper into Subaru's arms.

She was _smirking_ at him. Seishirou could feel it. That little fur ball was doing this _on purpose_. He turned his Look up a few notches. The hussy continued to ignore it and just nuzzled her face into the crook of Subaru's elbow.

Subaru's hand came up absently to stroke down the feline's back. Seishirou's gaze moved to his lover's face. Subaru was so cute when he was absorbed in something, in this instance it was the book propped open on the arm of the sofa. At the moment, however, Seishirou would have preferred to have that focus on_ him_. He very firmly told himself that he was _not_ pouting. Grown men, especially not district attorneys, did not pout. Ever. Besides, it wasn't Subaru's fault that he was so adorably oblivious to the evil beast's war with Seishirou for his attentions.

The cat shifted in her sleep and turned on her side so that she was facing Seishirou. Her amber eyes were half-lidded and he could swear that her whiskers were twitching in amusement. That little home wrecker knew damn well the effect she was having.

OK, that was _it. _

Seishirou marched across the room to stand in front of Subaru and the hussy, startling his lover out of his book.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru blinked bewildered green eyes up at him. That look was too cute, but at the moment Seishirou had his hard gold eyes on the cat. He bent down and lifted the feline from Subaru's lap. The cat wouldn't give up quietly, however, and dug her claws into the fabric of the younger man's shirt. With more gentleness than he really wanted to use, Seishirou unhooked her claws and had to restrain himself from punting the little fur ball across the room. Instead he settled on dropping her to the floor. She landed elegantly on her feet and gazed up at him with a mixture of contempt and smugness, all conveyed in the twitching of her whiskers.

Holding the cat's gaze, Seishirou proceeded to settle himself in the cat's place on Subaru's lap. Causing Subaru himself to yelp in protest and blush pink, but he made no move to dislodge his lover.

The cat huffed and turned, tail in the air as she marched away with all the dignity of a queen.

Hah, I win, Seishirou thought, with a little smirk.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked, warily.

Seishirou turned his most pleasant and innocent smile on his lover. "Yes, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru sighed, his blush fading. He knew that look all to well. Any question he asked would be evaded in the most convoluted way possible, so it was useless to try. He was tempted to ask him to get off, but really, even if it was somewhat awkward (seeing as how Seishirou was about five inches taller, and thirty pounds heavier) it was quite comfortable. So Subaru just rolled his eyes at the heavens and returned to his book.

Seishirou shifted on the sofa so that his head was pillowed on Subaru's lap, ankles propped up on the opposite armrest and closed his eyes. A few moments later he felt his lover's long, slender fingers sliding through his hair and began to drift off.

He twitched faintly in surprise when he felt four paws hit his chest. Cracking one eye open, he watched the little beast circle twice before curling up on his stomach. He snorted derisively, "Hussy."

The cat ignored him completely and Subaru just rolled his eyes again and resumed reading. Seishirou's eyes closed again and he was soon asleep.


End file.
